1. Filed of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of video generation and distribution.
2. Related Art
Virtual environments are used to support multiple independent applications on a single hardware device. VMware, Inc. of Palo Alto Calif. supports one type of virtual environment system. Software available from VMware, Inc. includes VMware ESX, VMware Server, VMware Workstation and VMware. These software allow multiple virtual machines to run on a single hardware device.
In the architecture used by VMware, Inc. an operating system (e.g., ESX) is installed on the hardware. This operating system is specifically configured to support multiple virtual environments. Programs running in these virtual environments are isolated from each other by the virtual environments and do not interact directly with the base operating system (e.g., ESX) on which the virtual environments are running. Each virtual environment is typically allocated a specific set of fixed resources (e.g., memory). Within each environment is installed a separate operating system. Different operating systems may be placed within each virtual environment. Finally, within each virtual environment are installed desired executable applications (e.g., accounting programs or database programs) and drivers. The architecture used by VMware and other virtual environment system vendors requires that each virtual environment have its own operating system.